This project describes the formulation activities in the intramural laboratory with drugs of interest to the Division of Cancer Treatment, NCI. Primarily, these studies are directed toward evaluation of the stability of certain new antitumor agents and resolution of solubility problems presented by these substances. NSC-D286193; NSC-284356, 4,8-Ethenopyrrolo(3',4':3,4)cyclobut(1,2-F)-isoindole-1,3,5,7(2H-6H)-tetrone ,octahydro-; and NSC-271674, 4-Carboxy-phthalato-(1,2-diaminocyclohexane) platinum are representative examples. Formulation studies were not restricted to antineoplastic agents and included formulation studies on the antiemetic Delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol designed to improve bioavailability of the oral dosage form and provide alternative formulation approaches for administration by intravenous, intramuscular and rectal routes.